


Selfie/Sexting

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Gajevy Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smexy stories featuring Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie/Sexting

Levy smiled into her hand as she checked her phone again. The last text her boyfriend had sent was filled with begging. He had already finished his classes for the day while she had two more before she could begin her weekend. Flicking her eyes over her classmates she determined no one was paying any particular attention to her. She touched the screen and opened the attachment.

At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing. There was a lot of skin on display. A lot. She tilted the phone, trying to figure out the angle at which he'd taken the picture. At arm's length it still wasn't apparent. Her blonde friend leaned over to check it out, assuming if Levy was waving it near her, she was showing her on purpose. Lucy's gasp made Levy hug her phone to her chest and blush to the roots of her blue hair.

Taking advantage of sitting at the back of the classroom, Lucy muttered to her petite friend. "You look terrible, are you coming down with something?"

Levy whispered back, "eh?"

"I said, if you're sick you should go home and get some special attention from your ready, willing and able boyfriend - you'll feel much better after that hot beef injection he's prepared for you."

Lucy snickered as Levy dropped her phone.

The professor of the advanced history class didn't even raise an eyebrow, keeping droning on about medieval midden heaps, how they were the treasure trove of the centuries.

"Can I borrow your notes later?"

"Sure, tell Gajeel I said 'hi'!"


End file.
